


Safe and Solid

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After the disaster of Haven, Chubby!Inquisitor, F/M, Plus Size Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster destroyed your new house. You stayed behind to give time to your friends. And now, Herald of Andraste, you're alone in the darkness, searching someone important for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Solid

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here is
> 
> [my Tumbrl](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .

You’re hurt.

Probably you have a broken rib, much more probably you have broken _half_ of your ribs. Surely your body has now a new collection of bruises and some new scars. Well, something to talk about drinking with The Iron Bull, at least.

You also have a deep cut in the skin of your shoulder, maybe even one in your leg and your head is pulsating painfully with every beat of your heart.

And all of this is not the worst part. 

Your _hand_ is the worst part: it’s stranger than usual. And a green, bright, magical marked hand is normally strange enough. But something is changed, right now. You can feel the not anymore sleeping power just under your skin, ready to rise again, to tear apart your flesh, pulsing ferociously.

That… _thing_ … Corypheus… what he have done to you, now? You groan, you don’t want to admit that he scared you. He’s a monster become real, one of those who infested your childhood, when the night was dark, without moon or candlelights to reassure you and your only shield against the fear was your colorful cover. 

You can’t think about that monster, right now. 

You grit your teeth, refusing to shake, despite the snow and the cold all around you.  You believed to know what the cold and the darkness were. You were wrong, you realize forcing yourself to continue your desperate research. You’re not even sure if you’re going in the right direction, but the important thing is continuing to walk. And don’t think about Haven completely destroyed, the flames and the screams and…

You can’t start to cry, even if you are scared and your body is sored and you are so scared…

You have to retun to _him_.

The thought almost stops you. Almost. Because here, in a Maker- forsaken path, in the middle of a snowstorm, covered in blood and armed just by your stubborness, you can say it clearly: you want to see Cullen again.

And hear his voice again, when he search you. And bask in his smile, when you tell him a new detail of your adventures. And train with him, grinning smugly when you almost defeat him. And eat again together, that delicious stew that Nissa makes just for you two. 

You wanto all of this. Because you love him and you’re asking yourself why don’t you tell him _before_ how deeply you care for him? You’ve been coward. Despite your suppose bravery, you were scared as hell that he could look at you with pity, while he explained with polite words that no, he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, thanks.

You gave up without even trying, allowing your insecurities to choose for you, once again. And this is wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

And now you couldn’t have the occasion to see him again, to tell him that…

You scream angrily and desperate, well, at least you try, because your throat is painfully thight and you feel a hot stream of anger in your veins.

Good. The anger is better than the desperation. And the hope to see the Inquisition’s camp behind every corner is a great help.

You won’t die on this fucking mountain, you won’t allow to your limbs to stop and the Maker knows that you won’t let your Commander and all the people who believe in you - all your _friends_ \- fighting alone against that crazy thing.

The hours pass, or maybe they’re just minutes. You don’t know, you don’t care. You’re starting to not feel your fingers and even the pain seems quiter. And you know that isn’t a good sign at all. You have to hurry, you have to…

You saw the remains of a fire, remember? They _can’t_ be far. 

“There! It’s her!”.

That voice is stronger than the angry screams of the wind, stronger than the rumbling of your own blood in your ears, stronger and most welcome than anything you have ever heard.

As summoned by your will, a group of people is running where you’re hobbling and you want to scream in relief and laugh and jump. They’re too slow, you have to run for reaching them, you…

You’re not running… are you falling?

You close your eyes, waiting for the snow under your exausted body, instead you can feel something cold and, at the same time, warm and soft. 

A … fur?

“Cullen.”

The realization slip between your cracked lips, so full of joy that you can literally see his name floating bright in the night. Your new cover against the darkness.

You did it! You found him! You are _safe_.

“Cullen.”

Gentle hands encircling you, he’s cardling your shape against his chest and Maker if this isn’t the best place in all the world where resting. 

He’s murmuring something against your temple and you can’t stifle an annoyed moan, thinking that this is the first time which you two are so close and you’re almost passed out.

“Cullen.”

You want to tell him right now what you feel for him, you want to confess everything, but your lips are really too sored and all you can do is grabbing his fur, nestling your head against the crook on his neck, holding him with all the little strength you still have.

“I’m here, Demetra. I’m here, don’t worry. It’s over, you’re safe, don’t worry…”

His words are almost choked - is _he_ alright? - and his hands are reciprocating your grip, even if gentler. He seems unable to stop his reassurances and for you this is great. You don’t want that Cullen stops .Every word makes this more real, more true. Every sighs against your skin is the proof that you are not dreaming.

You want to tell him a lot of things and grab him and _yes!_ , you want to kiss him because you love him and _he_ is alive and _you_ are alive, but this time your body doesn’t follow your orders. 

Cullen’s carrying you, half bend for protecting you against the wind.

You don’t know where you two are going and you don’t care.

He is with you. Everything will be fine. You two are together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Every kudos and comment are more than appreciated!


End file.
